My Wonderful New Roommate
by AnimeLover796
Summary: Because of certain circumstances onodera ends up living with Takano! What will happen? Lemon starting in chapter 4!
1. New Roommates

**So guys i'm totally sorry that my spell check didn't go through for some reason, i've been having alot of problems with word lately. Anyway, i spell checked it and took some of your thoughts into actions! I hope you all like the story so far, new chapter soon! Anyway, i don't know what happened maybe i didn't save or something but here's the re-edited version! Some of the comments about the spelling were very mean :( I hope you guys don't yell at me in the future! Lol i'll get over it i'm just dissappointed i made a mistake in the first place! Please enjoy!**

.Ever. Wanna know why? Let me explain.

Flashback

" Onodera-chan, all of the editors for the shoujo manga section are be called to a meeting."- Kisa called out.

" Hai!" Onodera was in a particularly good mood today. He jogged over to Kisa and they walked in a a casual stride over the the meeting room. Waiting for good or bad news from the months reviews and so on.

Inside their were a few supervisors, head officials, and other important figures you didn't really know but had to have respect for. All the editors sat down quietly and they began this forever- long meeting. Just by pure bad luck Onodera sat directly across from Takano-san who starred at him the whole time.

" The reviews this month are good from the manga part and everything is selling well. But we do in fact have a few complaints about the editors themeselves."

Everyone looked up at that very moment waiting for a good scolding. But what was said shocked them more than they ever could have believed.

" You guys are great editors i have no doubt about that, bui if you haven't noticed every shoujo manga editor is, well, a male. Now, i'm not stereotyping here but let's face it, most men, are lazy. If there's one thing i can say about you guys it's that your almost always late, you never take good care of yourself, and when things are due you look ready for death."

Every editor bowed their head in shame knowing the truth of this whole statement.

" So luckily for you, we have found a solution. None of you have families of your own, roomates, or basically and emotional attachments to where you live now, don't try to fight back, we looked in your files, we know it's true. So we are moving you out of your current homes and moving you in a new building. In fact it's the new condos just down the street from here. From now on you will, eat, sleep, breathe, and live with one of the editors in this room."

Every jaw was on the floor.

" 2 Men to a condo. We think that this will help you guys get each other up and stay basically alive so you can help each other cook, clean, and just be human, so that when the end of the cycle comes, you won't pass out on your way out the office door."

" By the way this is NOT up for discussion it's more convienent for all of you. As for privacy We'll leave that up to you guys to decide and make your own little system but the movers will be at your house first thing tomorrow morning."

" Now, here are the partners. Yoshikyuki Hatori and Shota Kisa, Kanade Mino sorry you will unfortunately be paired with Isaka who insisted on living with you, and lastly Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune."

Onodera felt a chill go up his spine. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why? This is obviously a conspiracy!

" You may go now." Every editor left the room sulking, all except for one. One evil bastard, one devil child, one king of assholes, Takano-san.

End of Flashback

So where am I now? Our new condo moving my new things in. He hasn't showed yet so i'm pretty much calm and it's not all that bad. I look more casual than i have in probably five years. A Baseball shirt that was white with black sleeves and a black circle neck, jeans ripped at the knees, converse, hair down as usual, it felt so good not to be wearing dress pants.

I moved each box into my room and went back downstairs when i saw him, Takano-san. I turned my head away and headed into the kitchen feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. He was smirking as usual. I started putting on tea when i felt his arms snake around my waist.

" Onodera..."His breath was on my ear and i felt my whole face light up.

" I can garuntee you, were going to have lots of fun living together..."

Somehow i get the feel my idea of fun is slightly different from his.


	2. Games

Onodera starred at the devil across from him as they played a merciless game of strip poker. Takano was winning by a long shot. Onodera's face was painted with a permanent red blush as he sat in just his jeans, socks, and underwear. Takano was smirking with a devilish grin, sitting coolly with the same amount of clothes he had when they started the game. There was utter silence emanating throughout the room. Onodera thought he could win this game, but sadly, he couldn't. how did he even get in this postilion?

Flashback

It was morning and Onodera woke up to birds chirping, the sun shining, and...a strange warmth at his side? Onodera slowly opened his eyes and saw a devious pair starring right back at him.

" AHHHHHH! Takano-san! What the hell are you doing in here?"- Onodera

" Well, last night i was getting ready for bed and came to ask you if you needed any blankets, but when i walked in, you were already asleep and shivering. So, i decided that i would help you to gain some warmth by joining you."

" Get out!"

" Well that's not nice. You should be thanking me, i came in here with the goodness of my heart to make sure you were warm and safe."

" Baka! Like hell I'd believe that! Now get out!"

"But Onodera, now that I've wakin up to your wonderful body I'm in need of your attention."

" Huh? Baka pervert Takano-san get out!"

"Hmmmm...but Onodera i assure you that you would enjoy yourself too."

" No one enjoys being molested by you now leave!"

Takano suddenly was on top of Onodera face to face hovering between his legs. Onodera blushed a bright red, Takano smirked as usual.

" But Onodera, i need you." Takano snaked a hand up Onodera's chest and started kissing his neck. Onodera was fighting to suppress a moan.

No Onodera! Remember what your fighting for! You will not give into him and you will not fall in love with him! Fight Back!

Just as Takano thought Onodera had given in he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he gasped. Onodera ran out from under him and locked himself in the bathroom.

I Can't believe i just kneed him in the stomach and ran! At least i got away.

" Onodera, you might just wanna give up, I'm gonna do this every morning until you give in and say you love me."

"Never!"

" How about we play a game?"

"Huh?"

" If i win, you let me have your body for one night. And if you win i don't even touch you for a week."

" Baka! Why should i agree to that?"

"Because if you don't i will forcefully ravage your body."

"Fine! BRING IT ON!"

END FLASHBACK

Five minutes later the game had ended when Onodera was down to his boxers and quit.

" Onodera you know what this means right?"

"Hai..."

" I get to have your body..."

"Hai..."

"For the whole night..."

"Hai..."

"Without any complaints..."

Takano walked coolly over to Onodera who was backing up with each step Takano took. Then he backed into the wall.

Takano was hovering around him, his presence everywhere.

" Well lets get started then..."

Sorry I'm leaving you guys off at this i have school tomorrow and i have to sleep! First lemon on the story in the next chapter! XD Please review!


	3. Permisson

**First off I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated I really haven't forgotten about you guys my life has just been so busy and to be honest I had a little writers block! I hope you can forgive me! Thanks so much for the reviews; I appreciate every single one of them!**

Onodera looked up at Takano's eyes with unending nervousness. He could feel him moving his inching closer and closer to his lips with every passing second. He screwed his eyes shut, trying but failing to prepare for the up and coming kiss, when suddenly he felt something cover his arms, no lips against his. He opened his eyes in confusion and saw Takano had put a blanket around his chest covering him up, and was standing with his back facing him.

"Ta...kano...-san..?" Onodera was confused, he had one the game fair and square, what was he doing?

"I would never do something to you that you're so completely terrified of, Ritsu. Put your clothes on, before I do something I regret." He started to walk away but without even thinking, Onodera ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Takano-san!"

Takano turned to face him and looked him straight in the eyes, Onodera wore a furious blush and suddenly reached up and gave Takano a cute kiss right on his lips.

"I just…I mean…it's not like I don't…I mean…you _did _win the game so…you can…you know…if you want to…I wouldn't mind..." Onodera knew he was stumbling with his words. He was twiddling his thumbs at the end of the blanket; the only thing keeping him covered other than his boxers. He looked up at Takano praying he got the meaning of his words.

Takano, stunned, closed his eyes, gained his composure, and stared at him intently.

"Let's just make this clear. Are you saying that you in fact ok with having sex with me? No, let me rephrase that."

Takano moved closer, taking Onodera's face in his hand, and resting their foreheads against each other's.

"Ritsu Onodera, will you allow me to make love to you tonight?"

Onodera's face burned bright, he could feel Takano's breathe on his face, but he was not nervous, he was not hesitant, he was sure this was what he wanted.

"hai."


	4. Love?

Takano wasted no time in reaching down and ravishing Onodera's lips. He slipped his hands into Onodera's golden locks, using the leverage to deepen the kiss. There was no establishment of dominance, no awkward first times, and no hesitance, for this was a familiar dance to them. Their tongues clashed and brought forth desires that seemed to be exploding from their bodies.

Takano lifted Onodera up by his waist and slammed Onodera's body up against the nearest wall. Onodera immediately locked his legs around Takano's waist in response. Takano was surprised by how ready and willing Onodera was, it excited him, and reminded him of their past times together in high school.

Takano dragged his lips across Onodera's neck, sucking in biting in all the spots he knew would melt his Ritsu into a precious ball of skin and nerves.

"Ahhh…Takano-san. Hmmm…bedroom." Takano felt his manhood turning rock-hard at Ristu's words.

"Fuck Ritsu…you're so hot right now."

Onodera blushed in response and was relieved when he felt Takano attempting to make his way up the stairs, although it was a little more than hard being he was so distracted with the man on top of him. They bumped into many walls and almost fell but eventually they made it up the stairs, only feet away from the bedroom.

Takano pushed Onodera up against yet another wall, kissing along his jaw and making obvious love bites for the world to see. Onodera pushed Takano's chest giving him the silent plea to back away. Confused, Takano moved away from him.

"Ritsu?" Takano said panting.

Onodera grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started pulling it off his head. "Sorry, its so damned hot in here." Onodera then took that opportunity to pull off Takano's shirt as well and soon after attack Takano's neck with more kisses and bites.

"Dammit Ritsu…if you don't stop...ah…we're never gonna make it to the bedroom."

Onodera smirked into the kisses as Takano led them to the bedroom. Finally he dropped Onodera onto the bed, Onodera backing up onto the pillows as Takano crawled over his body. Onodera gripped Takano's hair hard and pulled Takano flush against his body, kissing him fiercely. He had to prove to Takano that he was ready and willing to give his body to him. And maybe, hopefully, he would see that Onodera was still in love with him, just not ready to admit it yet.

Takano, making his way down his body, planted open and hot kisses along Onodera's chest, making his way down to his nipples. He took one rosy nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting gently and then hard again and even biting to make it hard. He played with the other one with his hand at the same time, His other hand trailing down and gripping Onodera's hard manhood.

"Ahhh…Ta..ka..no..san."

"Judging by the state we're in I think it's appropriate to drop the formalities Ritsu, call me Masamune love." Onodera's face burned bright. His body felt like it was on fire. He needed Takano's touch so desperately. He was ashamed to admit how good this actually made him feel, it was almost sinful how pleasuring this was. He needed Takano inside of him, he needed to speed up the process, and fast.

Thinking on his feet Onodera trailed his hand down Takano's taught chest, innocently, acting as if he had no other intentions. With Takano distracted marking his neck, Onodera managed to unbutton and unzip Takano's jeans without stirring trouble or touching any skin. Now was his chance. If he didn't have deeper contact with Takano he was going to explode. All too suddenly Onodera delved his hand into Takano's jeans and gripped his rock-hard manhood.

Surprised, Takano nearly jumped out of his skin. But when Onodera began a variety and slow and agonizing strokes across his aching member, he couldn't help but release a parade of moans.

"Jesus Ritsu…you're so fucking hot right now…I don't think I can hold back much longer."

Bingo.

Onodera smirked in triumph. "Then don't." Onodera eagerly nearly ripped Takano's jeans and boxers of in one go, and Takano hissed as the cold air met his throbbing dick. Onodera pushed Takano off of him and had Takano sit down, knees bent in front of him. Onodera moved his head down between his legs and slowly took all over Takano's aching length into his mouth.

The heat was instantly overwhelming and satisfying. Takano let out a series of groans and "Ritsu's" while Onodera bobbed his head up and down. Onodera was being so bold, but on the inside he felt as though he was going to burst from embarrassment. But he promised Takano a night of passionate love without complaints, and he was never a man to go back on his word, so he sucked eagerly as though he was not embarrassed at all, but motivated, happy, and confident.

Onodera stopped and looked at Takano with lust in his eyes. "Suck." He said as he presented 3 fingers to Takano. Takano was confused but didn't question his little vixen, and sucked eagerly. When Onodera felt his fingers were evenly coated, he reluctantly pulled his fingers from Takano's mouth. He then got up and straddled Takano's waist. Takano was confused at first, what was he doing.

"Ristu?"

"Sshh just hold on a second."

Takano was confused when he heard Onodera let out a strangled moan. But he soon realized what Onodera was doing. He was preparing himself for Takano. Onodera had slipped one finger into his hole and then another and another until he was scissoring and stretching himself for his lover's oncoming sex inside of him.

Onodera had his head resting on Takano's neck. He could hear every moan Onodera let out so clearly and loud in his ear it was unbelievable. He could feel Onodera's body moving up and down on his own fingers, and it was killing him that he was receiving no please from it. God it was so intense, so hot, he couldn't take it anymore, in all honestly, his dick was about to explode.

"Ristu, I'm at my limit…I really can't hold back anymore, I need to be inside, right now." Onodera was more than happy to oblige. He removed his fingers from his rear and was relieved to finally be consummating their love officially.

Onodera allowed Takano to flip them over so that he himself was on bottom. Ever so slowly Takano pushed into Onodera, nearly collapsing by how good it felt. Ritsu moaned loud, and urged him to continue. Pushing in and out Takano started a gradual rhythm. The build-up was killing him. But he would rather die than move too fast and hurt his dear Ritsu.

Ritsu on the other hand was about to scream. He needed him so much deeper, so much faster, so much harder or he was going to explode.

"Ahhh…masa…mune."

"God Ritsu you're so… tight."

"Hmmm…Masamune please…faster, deeper, harder…anything, ahh!"

Masamune did not have to be told twice. He started an intense speed barreling into Onodera's tight heat. Both were so close to climax they could practically taste it. Within a few more thrusts Takano could feel himself being thrown over the edge. He reached down and grabbed Ristu's manhood, gripping hard and pumping fast in time with his thrusts.

Onodera saw starts and flashes of white across his vision. Within seconds he came, hard, all over their chests and the sheets. Takano finished mere seconds later and spilled his seed into Ristu. With no energy left, Takano blacked out on the spot on top of Onodera. Onodera merely smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

Turning them on their side, Onodera snuggled up against Takano, pulled the covers up, and prepared for sleep. And while he knew things might be different in the morning, he could only hope that this moment was burned into his eternal memory for life, the day that he had actually willingly gave his body to Takano again, because he wanted to, because he needed him, because there were 3 words deep in his heart that he could no longer deny the right of acknowledging.

_Ritsu's Mental Diary_

_3/19/13. Today I moved in with Takano-san. After a game of strip poker and a round of absolutely shameless sex, I finally was able to physically prove my feelings to Takano-san. And although I haven't voiced these feelings out loud, I feel I now have the courage to tell him in person. He probably deserves so much more than me, but I am selfish, and I cannot help but want to keep him to myself, locked in my heart, my embrace, and my mind._

_Ritsu Onodera, 3/19/13, 0 days until he falls in love._


	5. Confessions

**Takano's POV**

Takano's eyes fluttered open with blatant and shameless hesitation. He could feel the sun's persistent rays shining on his back through the window. Finally looking around at his surroundings all he could see was a large, unfamiliar room packed to the brim with boxes.

When his brain was finally up to speed, he registered that this was his bedroom. Well, this was his _new _bedroom, in his new house, _his and Ritsu's _new house. That thought alone brought an unabashed smile to his face.

Looking down, he could see his small lover lying tangled amongst the sheets and pillows. So peaceful, so innocent, so goddamn _beautiful. _

Last night had been the manifestation of a night on made possible in Takano's dreams. Onodera had willingly made love with him, and even participated. And by god it was nothing short of amazing. Hundreds of shameless dark love bites covered Ritsu's skin like a tiger's own stripes. And for once, those same love bites covered Takano's own skin as well.

Onodera was positively _ravishing _in his sleep. Without even a touch Ritsu was making him feel the same lustrous feelings as last night but with a renewed vigor. Silently, Takano laid his body back down amongst the sheets, and nestled his body against Ristu's, Ritsu's back against his chest.

The temptation was just that, tempting. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Ritsu's long eyelashes, boyish bone structure, supple lips, toned physique. So adorable, so seductive, so _Ritsu. _He silently wished to never leave this spot, to never leave this bedroom, to never have to be apart from Ristu. To be able to just lay with him, and admire every single perfection on his skin for the rest of his time.

**Ritsu's POV**

Ritsu awoke to familiar and comfortable warmth all along his skin. His eyes opened slowly, trying to take in the early morning light and focus on his surroundings. Stretching his legs he felt that delicious skin on skin contact that could only be felt when in bed with someone. In bed with someone you love.

Behind him he could hear the steady breathes and heartbeats of Takano. He could just _feel _his eyes roaming all over his body as if Takano was lion and he himself was the defenseless gazelle. Finally, he turned around to face Takano, to tell him what needed to be said. This was it, he loved him, and Takano deserved to know. He was gonna tell him now no matter what.

"Good morning, Ritsu."

Damn.

This was a lot harder in real life than it was in his mind. Takano was just too damn radiant. One look could send him into an embarrassing, spazzing, blushing frenzy.

Takano was so masculine, so handsome, so goddamn _dazzling. _Every word he spoke was eloquently pronounced, seductive even. His eyes held a devilish smirk but also a deep passion, a passion that had started all the way back in high school. His eyes stared deep into Ritsu's own eyes with vast longing and an incredible amount of want. Ritsu could barely breathe.

"Good morning, Masamune-san"

His sudden informality and sheer comfort even surprised himself. On the inside he was screaming and yet somehow the words coming out of his mouth were exactly what they needed to be. Call it intuition; call it word vomit, call it love. Whatever it was, Ritsu was thanking his lucky starts it existed, or else he would sound like a stuttering three year old.

Ritsu sat silently as Takano reached over and gently kissed his forehead. He felt the butterflies rush into his stomach and tried hard to hide the goofy smile he felt tugging at his lips.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee. Today we have to move all of our belongings and furniture in, as well as go shopping for some other necessities. Do you want breakfast love?"

"Y-yes thanks that'd be nice"

_Shit. I can't do this. I can't look at him, I'm too embarrassed. God last night, oh my god last night, I nearly jumped him. And the things I did with my mouth- oh no, I can't think about that right now. Get it together! He loves you and you love him! Tel him!_

Onodera got up out of bed and immediately regretted his decision. The pain in his hips nearly knocked him onto the floor. He pulled a pair of sweatpants into his grasp and slowly but surely pulled them over his body. Finally making out of the bedroom, he saw Takano also in only sweatpants making them both coffee.

_It's now or never Ritsu! Say it!_

Onodera walked straight up to Takano and locked him into a tight hug. Hiding his face in the wide expanse that was Takano's back.

"Ritsu?"

"I love you Takano-san."

"Ristu I can't hear you your mumbling straight into my back." Takano slowly turned himself to face Ristsu and pulled them apart.

_No I can't look at him! It's too embarrassing!_

Onodera pulled himself into Takano's chest, but this time left enough room in between so that he would be heard, once and for all.

"I-I- I L-love you Takano-san!"

Finally gaining the courage to look up, Onodera slowly raised his head to see Takano's reaction. Sensing his nervousness, Takano only smiled and brought Onodera into a searing, passionate kiss that took his breath away. Finally breaking apart, Takano rested his head against Onodera's a whispered sweetly to him "I love you too , Ritsu" before recapturing him into another happy kiss.

Ritsu's mental diary

_**I finally worked up the courage to tell Takano-san I love him. The butterflies I feel and his smiling face were the only confirmation I needed to know that this is right. I love him, and he loves me. I feel that us living together will only be the start of a great relationship, even if he is a good for nothing, over protective, stupidly handsome, way too successful, sappy romantic, amazing, pervert. **_

_**07/25/13**_

_**0 days left until I fall in love**_


End file.
